23 Kwietnia 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Białoruś, Białoruś...; magazyn 06:25 Tak miało być, odc. 16; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Maciej Wojtyszko, Agnieszka Trzos; wyk: Magdalena Czerwieńska, Anna Brulińska /stereo/ 06:55 Był taki dzień, 23 kwietnia; felieton /stereo/ 07:00 Weterynarz Fred, Madzia, odc. 24; serial animowany Wielka Brytania 2000 /stereo/ 07:10 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza, Toffi, odc. 6; serial animowany Kanada 2000; reż.: Liliane Andre /stereo/ 07:40 Domisie, Przepraszam; program dla dzieci /stereo/ 08:10 Teleranek; program dla młodzieży 08:35 Lippy and Messy, Do - be-do; angielski Polska 2006 /stereo/ 08:40 Królestwo Maciusia, odc. 33; program dla dzieci /stereo/ 09:10 Szkoła złamanych serc, odc. 52; serial obyczajowy Australia 1995; reż.: Michael Jenkins; wyk: Abi Tucker, Sarah Lambert /stereo/ 10:00 Transmisja mszy św. z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie Łagiewnikach /program na żywo/ 11:30 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn /program na żywo/ 12:00 Regina Coeli /program na żywo/ 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn /program na żywo/ 12:50 Był taki dzień, 23 kwietnia; felieton /stereo/ 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ 13:35 Podróż "Jednorożca", odc. 1; film fantastyczny USA 2001; reż.: Philip Spink; wyk: Beau Bridges, Ocean Hellman 15:00 Godzina miłosierdzia, Wywiad z ks. bp. Janem Zającem, kustoszem Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie Łagiewnikach 15:20 BBC w Jedynce: Tajemnice podziemnego świata Majów; film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2005 16:15 Kochamy polskie komedie, odc. 59; teleturniej /stereo/ 16:45 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sztuka rozstania; komedia romantyczna USA 2001; reż.: Tom O‘Haver; wyk: Kirsten Dunst, Ben Foster /stereo/ 19:00 Wieczorynka, Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka, odc. 8 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Ranczo, Racja gminy, odc. 6; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk: Ilona Ostrowska, Cezary Żak /stereo/ 21:10 Zakochana Jedynka: Album rodzinny, odc. 1; film obyczajowy USA 1994; reż.: Jack Bender; wyk: Jaclyn Smith, Michael Ontkean /stereo/ 22:40 Losowanie audiotele 22:55 Uczta kinomana: Cud w Bernie; komediodramat Niemcy 2003; reż.: Sönke Wortmann; wyk: Louis Klamroth, Peter Lohmeyer /stereo/ 00:50 Około północy, odc. 24; program muzyczny /stereo/ 01:10 Kolekcja kinomana: Piotr Pierwszy, odc. 1; dramat historyczny Związek Radziecki 1937; reż.: Władimir Pietrow; wyk: Nikołaj Simonow, Michaił Żarow 02:50 Był taki dzień, 23 kwietnia; felieton /stereo/ 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - Pułapka na muchy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - Nie proś mnie do tańca; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Smak Europy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Lis Leon odc. 2 - Remont; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 761 Emeryt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 405; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Zacisze gwiazd 08:30 Niesforne aniołki; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania 09:05 Animals ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Europa:Podróż w czasie - Wielka Epoka Lodowa; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Dobry smak ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Nevada Smith; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1966); reż.:Henry Hathaway; wyk.:Steve Mc Queen, Karl Malden, Brian Keith, Martin Landau; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 11; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 763 Trzy krzyżyki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Przeboje Romualda Lipko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 255; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 44; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Dubidu - odc. 6; quiz muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Faustyna; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Dorota Segda, Mirosława Dubrawska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Danuta Szaflarska, Agnieszka Czekańska, Stanisława Celińska, Zofia Rysiówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Jerzy Łazewski, Maria Gładkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Marzenia Marcina Dańca ... o festiwalach; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Pogoda dla alergików 22:35 Dolina Kreatywna - Co słychać? ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Linia Specjalna ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Wniebowstąpienie; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Roland Rowiński; wyk.:Agnieszka Warchulska, Jan Frycz, Mariusz Benoit, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Igor Przegrodzki, Anna Ciepielewska, Zofia Saretok, Andrzej Żarnecki, Paweł Nowisz, Bogusław Sochnacki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Tygodnik Powszechny - Niewygodny od 60 lat (Jubileusz 60-lecia Tygodnika Powszechnego); widowisko; reż.:Joanna Gromek-Illg; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Ogród sztuk ; program Kamili Dreckiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Człowiek z...; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Konrad Szołajski; wyk.:Sławomir Pacek, Ewa Gawryluk, Kazimierz Kaczor, Agata Kulesza, Cezary Pazura, Marek Kondrat, Marian Opania, Jerzy Bończak, Adam Ferency, Krystyna Feldman; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (227) – serial obyczajowy 06:40 Pierwsza miłość (228) – serial obyczajowy 07:20 Król Szamanów – serial animowany 07:45 Power Rangers (511) – serial dla młodzieży 08:15 Hugo 2006 – program dla dzieci 08:45 Afryka. Dolina Serengeti – film dokumentalny 09:35 Słoneczny patrol (220) – serial przygodowy 10:35 Powrót na planetę małp – film fantastyczny, USA 1981 12:40 Rasowy stypendysta – komedia, USA 1986 15:00 Show!Time – program rozrywkowy 16:30 Grasz, czy nie grasz – program rozrywkowy 17:45 Gwiazdy w akcji – program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza (223) – serial komediowy 20:30 Pensjonat pod Różą (104) – serial obyczajowy 21:30 Fala zbrodni (50) – serial sensacyjny 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 22:35 Kuba Wojewódzki – talk show 23:35 Nasze dzieci – talk show 00:35 Magazyn sportowy 02:35 Love TV – magazyn muzyczny 03:35 BoomBox – magazyn muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:20 Telesklep – reklama 08:00 Niania (23) – serial komediowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:30 Kawa na ławę 11:15 Harry i Hendersonowie – komedia, USA 1987 13:35 Naga broń 2 1/2 – komedia, USA 1991 15:20 Co za tydzień – magazyn 15:45 Zielone drzwi – magazyn 16:15 Gala boksu w Mannheim 17:20 Niania (23) – serial komediowy, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant 17:55 Kryminalni (46) – serial kryminalny, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk 19:00 Fakty 19:45 Uwaga! – kulisy sławy – magazyn 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy, prowadzenie Hubert Urbański i Katarzyna Skrzynecka 21:35 Pod napięciem – talk show 22:05 Superwizjer – magazyn 22:40 Nie do wiary – magazyn 23:10 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00:25 Szymon Majewski Show – program rozrywkowy 01:30 Telesklep - reklama 01:50 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 06:00 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:25 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:40 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 07:05 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 07:30 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 09:00 Dzieciaki z wyspy skarbów. Bitwa o wyspę skarbów – film przygodowy 10:50 Magia cyrku – cyrk 11:55 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 12.15 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 12:45 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 13:15 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 13:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix San Marino 16:00 Na wariackich papierach (3) 17:00 J.A.G. – Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (82) – serial sensacyjny 18:05 Przystanek miłość – komedia romantyczna, USA 2001 20:00 Oblężenie Ruby Ridge (2) – serial sensacyjny 21:00 Threshold – strategia przetrwania (3) – serial fantastyczny 22:00 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 22:30 Prześladowca – thriller, USA 2003 00:35 Tenis: ATP Masters Series w Monte Carlo: Finał 02:35 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 03:00 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 03:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Białoruś, Białoruś...; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 337; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dwa światy odc. 23/26; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka dla Malucha; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Rok Mozartowski - W. A. Mozart - Symfonia Es-dur KV 543; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Złotopolscy odc. 724 - Szantaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Złotopolscy odc. 725 - Na tańce; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 8/21 - Otwarcie Trasy, czyli czas wolny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Godzina Miłosierdzia - wywiad z ks.bp Janem Zającem - kustoszem Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Biografie - Ojciec Góra; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:35 Mój pierwszy raz - 6; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 338; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Koniec Jałty - Wyrok Aliantów; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku-Lis; serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Oficer odc. 1/13 - Zaręczyny; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Borys Szyc, Paweł Małaszyński, Krzysztof Globisz, Jan Frycz, Andrzej Chyra, Magdalena Różczka, Magdalena Cielecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Herbatka u Tadka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Szalom na Szerokiej - XV Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej (koncert finałowy cz. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Linia Specjalna ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Koncert Kapeli Andrzeja Polaka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 338; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku-Lis; serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Oficer odc. 1/13 - "Zaręczyny"; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Borys Szyc, Paweł Małaszyński, Krzysztof Globisz, Jan Frycz, Andrzej Chyra, Magdalena Różczka, Magdalena Cielecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zaproszenie - Śląski chleb; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Czterdziestolatek odc. 8/21 - Otwarcie Trasy, czyli czas wolny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Koniec Jałty - Wyrok Aliantów; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Rieslingowy smak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Salon kresowy - Lwowski Wokulski; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Biografie - Ojciec Góra; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP 3 Warszawa 06:30 Eurinfo; magazyn /stereo/ 06:35 Tygodnik Trójki 07:20 Lippy and Messy; angielski Polska 2005 /stereo/ 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; program religijny 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn poradnikowy 09:00 Teleplotki; program publicystyczny 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli; magazyn informacyjny 10:10 Integracja; magazyn poradnikowy 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Skoda Auto Grand Prix MTB, Chodzież; kolarstwo górskie 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Władza; program dokumentalny 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Małe ojczyzny; cykl reportaży /stereo/ 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Na swoim; reportaż /stereo/ 14:00 Albertiana, czyli święto radości; reportaż /stereo/ 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Dominet Basket Liga, Era Śląsk Wrocław - Energia Czarni Słupsk; koszykówka 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy; film dokumentalny Polska 17:00 Warszawski tydzień; felieton 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury; magazyn kulturalny 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Kościół i świat; magazyn 18:30 Transmisja sportowa 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Kościół i świat 22:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn poradnikowy 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; wiadomości sportowe /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 23:30 Skoda Auto Grand Prix MTB, Chodzież; kolarstwo górskie 23:45 Elisa z Rivombrosy, odc. 22; serial obyczajowy Włochy 2002; reż.: Cinzia Th. Torrini; wyk: Vittoria Puccini, Alessandro Preziosi 00:35 Od niedzieli do niedzieli; magazyn informacyjny 01:00 Teleplotki; program publicystyczny 01:20 Kurier 01:40 Studio pogoda 01:45 Sportowa niedziela; wiadomości sportowe /stereo/ 02:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 09:00 Program dnia; zapowiedź programu 09:05 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, Gość Studia kultura -Tomasz Stańko; rozmowa 09:45 Czas Komedy; film dokumentalny Polska 1994 10:45 Litania - muzyka Krzysztofa Komedy, odc. 1; koncert /stereo/ 11:30 Big Bang; film obyczajowy Polska 1986; reż.: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Ludwik Benoit, Zofia Merle 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 13:25 Richard Bona w Fabryce Trzciny, odc. 2; koncert /stereo/ 14:05 Spotkania - Ryszard Kapuściński, odc. 1; rozmowa /stereo/ 14:08 Druga Arka Noego. Stąd świat cały; reportaż 14:30 Spotkania - Ryszard Kapuściński, odc. 2; rozmowa /stereo/ 15:20 Kalkuta; film dokumentalny Francja 1968 17:00 Spotkania - Ryszard Kapuściński, odc. 3; rozmowa /stereo/ 17:20 Na tropie lwa; film dokumentalny USA 2003 /stereo/ 18:15 Spotkania - Ryszard Kapuściński, odc. 4; rozmowa /stereo/ 18:45 Północ; film obyczajowy Brazylia - Francja 1999; reż.: Daniela Thomas, Walter Salles; wyk: Luis Carlos Vasconcelos, Matheus Nachtergaele /stereo/ 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:20 Urodzinowy koncert TVP Kultura, odc. 1; koncert 22:05 Stary kawaler; komedia Francja - Izrael 2001; reż.: Dover Koshashvili; wyk: Lior Ashkenazi, Ronit Elkabetz /stereo/ 23:45 Strefa alternatywna: Urodziny strefy alternatywnej; program artystyczny 00:10 Strefa alternatywna: Kanał Audytywny; koncert 00:55 Program dnia; zapowiedź programu CANAL+ 07:30 Spin City (5) 08:00 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 08:35 Unik – film obyczajowy, Francja 2003 10:45 Podwójna gra – melodramat, Kanada/W. Bryt../USA 2004 12:35 Nieokiełznana przyroda – ogień – film sensacyjny, Kanada/Rumunia/W. Bryt. 2004 14:10 Diana Krall – koncert w Montrealu 15:20 Pamiętnik pisany miłością – melodramat, USA 2005 16:55 Wielkie nadzieje – melodramat, USA 1998 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Spin City (5) 20:00 Sahara – film przygodowy, USA/Hiszpania/Niemcy 2005 22:10 Premiera: Osaczony – thriller, USA/Niemcy 2005 00:05 Przebudzenie miłości – thriller, USA 2000 01:55 Wielki świat II – komedia, Francja/Hiszpania 2004 03:20 Osiemnaście – film obyczajowy, Polska 2004 04:40 Portret małej Cossette - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 3 05:20 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 1 HBO 06:30 Szybka zmiana – film obyczajowy, USA 1984 08:15 Na planie 08:45 W cieniu matki – film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 2005 10:30 Domowy front (12) 10:55 Grind – komedia, USA 2003 12:40 Zobacz w HBO 13:10 Medalion – komedia sensacyjna, USA/Honkong 2003 14:40 Król Artur – film przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 2004 16:45 Bryłka złota – komedia, Australia 2002 18:20 Zobacz w HBO 18:50 Skarb narodów – film przygodowy, USA 2004,, wyk. Nicolas Cage 21:00 Premiera: Pręgi – dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2004, reż. Magdalena Piekorz, wyk. Michał Żebrowski 22:35 Sekretarka – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 00:25 Carandiru – dramat obyczajowy, Brazylia/Argentyna 2003 02:45 Morze przygląda się – film obyczajowy, Japonia 2002 04:40 Bryłka złota – komedia, Australia 2002 TVN 7 5.30 Mania grania - interaktywny programrozrywkowy 6.20 Telesklep 8.20 Na osi - program motorykacyjny 8.55 Jak łyse konie - program rozrywkowy 10,15 Seans filmowy - interaktywny programrozrywkowy 11.10 Chisum - film western, USA, 1970, reż. Andrew V. McLaglen wyk. John Wayne, Forrest Tucker, Christopher George, 13.35 Szpital pod palmami - serial 14.35 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Wyprawa Robinson 17.25 Stój, bo mamuśka strzela! - komedia, USA, 1992, reż. Roger Spottiswoode wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Estelle Getty, JoBeth Williams, Roger Rees 19.10 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny 20.10 Yamakasi. Współcześni samurajowie - film sensacyjny, Hiszpania, 2001, reż. Ariel Zeitoun wyk. Chau Belle Dinh, Williams Belle, Malik Diouf, Yann Hnautra 22.00 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny 23.00 Śpij słodko, kochanie - film obyczajowy, USA, 1995, reż. Armand Mastroianni wyk. Tracey Gold, Kyle Chandler, Joanna Cassidy 1.05 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 3.30 Telesklep Eurosport 8.30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 9.00 Sport motocyklowy Masters of Endurance - 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans 10.00 Formuła GP2 Zawody w Imoli 10.45 Lekkoatletyka Maraton w Londynie 13.00 Wyścigi supersportów Mistrzostwa Świata w eheste 14.00 Sport motocyklowy Masters of Endurance - 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans 15.00 Kolarstwo Wyścig Liege - Bastogne - Liege 17.00 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield 18.30 Nagrody SportStar - program sportowy 19.30 Weekend w sportach motorowych 20.00 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield - 9. dzień 23.00 Wyścigi superbike'ow Mistrzostwa Świata w Cheste 0.00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 0.15 Hokej na trawie Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Mistrzostw Świata mężczyzn w Changzhou 1.15 Wiadomości Eurosportu CANAL+ Sport 06:45 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 08:15 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Mecz Chelsea Londyn - FC Liverpool - półfinał 10:15 Wstęp do meczu 10:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Zagłębie Lubin 12:45 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 14:15 Wstęp do meczu 14:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Polonia Warszawa - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 16:55 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Mecz Middlesbrough - West Ham United - półfinał 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 20:30 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Skrót meczu Juventus Turyn - Lazio Rzym 21:30 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Phoenix Suns - Los Angeles Lakers - play-off 00:20 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 02:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 02:25 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Sevilla - FC Barcelona 04:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy Ale Kino! 08:00 Studnia i wahadło - horror 09:30 Zabawna dziewczyna - musical 12:05 Portrety: Antonio Banderas - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wymazane z pamięci - thriller 14:30 Błękitny Grom - film sensacyjny 16:25 Ostatni seans! W pogoni za ¶mierci± - film sensacyjny 18:20 Historia życia Bette Davis - film dokumentalny 20:00 Mocne ale! Nóż - thriller 21:55 Ciepła woda pod czerwonym mostem - komediodramat 00:00 Chłopaki na bok - komediodramat 02:00 Ryszard III - dramat polityczny VH1 06:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 10:00 Smooth Wake up - pobudka z VH1 11:00 Wczoraj i dzi¶ - przekrój twórczo¶ci artystów 12:00 So 80's - największe hity sprzed 20 lat 12:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 13:00 Beavis & Butthead - serial animowany 13:30 VH1 Soul - teledyski soul & r'n'b 14:30 Data Videos - teledyski z opisem 15:00 Moja muzyka 16:00 VH1 New - nowe teledyski 16:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 17:00 Dzień z Madonn±: 10 najlepszych występów Madonny - podsumowanie 18:00 Dzień z Madonn±: TV Moments - zwi±zki gwiazdy w telewizj± 19:00 Beavis & Butthead - serial animowany 20:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - oldies but goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 21:00 Dzień z Madonn±: Monografia - twórczo¶ć artysty w pigułce 22:00 Dzień z Madonn±: Za kulisami teledysku "Hung up" 22:30 Dzień z Madonn±: Za kulisami teledysku "Die Another Day" 23:00 VH1 Amour - miłosne hity 00:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków MTV 06:00 – Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 – Wanna Come In? – porady dla randkowiczów 09:00 – US Top 10 – notowanie 10:00 – Dancefloor – muzyka klubowa 11:00 – Motormouth – podglądamy kierowców za kółkiem 11:30 – Dom Runa – reality soap opera 12:00 – Pimp My Ride – wszystko o tuningu 12:30 – Demolka – antyodpicowywanie 13:00 – MTV Wkurza – test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 13:30 – MTV Goal – sylwetki gwiazd futbolu 14:00 – MTV Wkręca – ukryta kamera w stylu MTV 15:00 – Motormouth – podglądamy kierowców za kółkiem 16:00 – Date My Mom – program randkowy 17:00 – Laguna Beach – reality soap opera 18:00 – Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 18:30 – Bazar MTV – nowinki ze świata mody 19:00 – Made – spełniamy marzenia 20:00 – Odliczanka – teledyski jednego artysty lub tematyczne 21:00 – True Life „Przenoszę się do Nowego Jorku” – o problemach współczesnej młodzieży 22:00 – All Access „Rywalizacje gwiazd” – o gwiazdach z humorem 23:00 – Miłość jest ślepa – show randkowe 23:30 – Chcę mieć znaną twarz – o operacjach plastycznych 00:00 – Bezsenność z MTV – klipy dla nocnych Marków Europa Europa 08.00 Niech się stanie światłość (Que la lumiere soit) komedia, Francja, 1998, 101 min. 09.50 Pożegnanie z filmem: Carmen (Carmen) dramat muzyczny, Hiszpania, 1983, 97 min. 11.35 Cinemania (156) - magazyn filmowy. Studio Company, 2006, 20 min. 12.05 Miłość aż po grób (L'amour a mort) dramat, Francja, 1984, 88 min. 13.45 Towarzysze broni (La Grande Illusion) Dramat wojenny, Francja, 1937, 109 min. 15.45 Marynarz (Sailor / Matroos) film krótkometrażowy, Belgia, 1998, 17 min. 16.10 Taxi (Taxi) Komedia, Francja, 1998, 86 min. 17.45 Tajemnica Oberwaldu (Il Mistero di Oberwald) dramat, Włochy/RFN, 1980, 123 min. 20.00 Biały aligator (Albino Alligator) Dramat kryminalny, Francja/USA, 1996, 93 min. 21.40 Kucharz, złodziej, jego żona i jej kochanek (The Cook, the Thief, His Wife and Her Lover) Dramat/horror, Francja, Holandia, Wielka Brytania, 1989, 119 min. 23.50 Pożegnanie z filmem: Carmen (Carmen) dramat muzyczny, Hiszpania, 1983, 97 min. 01.35 Intymny spektakl (Spectacles intimes - Le Cirque 2) Film erotyczny, Francja, 2003, 46 min. 02.25 Ostatnia kobieta (La Derniere Femme) dramat, Francja/Włochy, 1976, 108 min. TCM 21.00 Steve McQueen - The Essence of Cool - Documentary, United States, (2005) (87 mins) 22.35 The Cincinnati Kid - Drama Movie, United States, (1965) (100 mins) 00.15 One of Our Spies is Missing - Spy, United States, (1966) (88 mins) 01.45 Village of the Damned - Sci Fi Movie, European Origin, (1960) (75 mins) National Geographic 8:00 Łowcy mórz: Poszukiwanie pierwszych łodzi podwodnych 9:00 Powrót na Titanica 10:00 Zabójcy węży: Ratele 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port w Rotterdamie 12:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Nietoperze 13:30 Małpi biznes: Odcinek 3 14:00 Ewolucja człowieka 16:00 Oceany za szkłem 17:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Egypt Air lot 990 18:00 Ewolucja: Rozwój mózgu 19:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa promu z Zeebrugge 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Vegas - super kasyno 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli 22:00 Premiera SilkAir 185: Samobójstwo pilota? 23:00 Interpol: "Wąż" 0:00 Jak przeżyć w więzieniu? 1:00 Interpol: Podniebny terror Canal + Film 05:30 Egzamin dojrzałości komedia sensacyjna 07:00 Wiosna, lato, jesień, zima... i wiosna film obyczajowy 08:45 Morska przygoda komedia 10:30 Aktualności filmowe magazyn filmowy 11:00 Tajniki przyrody film przyrodniczy (odc. 24) 11:30 Tajemnica Galindeza dramat polityczny 13:30 Skazany na wolność dramat kryminalny 15:10 Wojna na kotlety komedia 16:45 Krucjata Bourne'a thriller 18:30 Gladiator w spódnicy komedia 20:00 W stronę morza dramat biograficzny 22:10 Mroczne dziedzictwo dramat obyczajowy 00:05 Osaczony thriller 01:55 Siedem narzeczonych komedia romantyczna 03:40 Bestia film sensacyjny 05:10 Kondolencje z frontu film dokumentalny Canal + Sport 2 06:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 12:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 17:00 Żużel Grand Prix Słowenii - powt. 20:30 Sport+ magazyn sportowy 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Sevilla - FC Barcelona 23:00 Sport+ magazyn sportowy Eurosport 2 08:00 WIADOMOŚCI Wiadomości poranne 09:00 HOKEJ NA TRAWIE Puchar Świata Chiny Eliminacje Final 10:30 WYŚCIGI SUPERBIKE Mistrzostwa Świata Hiszpania Superstock 1000 11:15 WYŚCIGISAMOCH. Super Puchar Porsche San Marino (Including Podium) 12:05 WYŚCIGI SUPERBIKE Mistrzostwa Świata Hiszpania Pierwszy przejazd 13:00 MOTOCYKLOWE MŚ Mistrzowie endurance Le Mans 24 godziny 14:00 MOTOCROSS Mistrzostwa Świata Portugalia MX1, 1 wyżcig 15:00 SNOOKER Mistrzostwa Świata Sheffield Dzień dziewišty 16:30 GP2 Seria Winston San Marino Wyżcig 2 17:00 MOTOCROSS Mistrzostwa Świata Portugalia MX1, 2 wyżcig 18:00 PIŁKA RĘCZNA EHF Cup Finał, pierwsze spotkanie Goppingen-Lemgo 19:15 WIADOMOŚCI Wiadomożci weekendowe 20:00 WYŚCIGI SUPERSPORT Mistrzostwa Świata Hiszpania 21:00 WYŚCIGI SUPERBIKE Mistrzostwa Świata Hiszpania Przejazd drugi 22:00 MARATON Londyn 23:00 WIADOMOŚCI Wiadomożci wieczorne 01:00 WIADOMOŚCI Wiadomożci weekendowe Romantica 06.00 (Bad Girls) Niegrzeczne dziewczynki (Girls Behaving Badly) (Część 29) - serial, USA 2002, reż. John Stevens, Barry Poznic, wyk. Shondrella Akesan, Candy Ford, Chelsea Handler, Melissa Howard, (25 min.). 06.25 (Specjal) Niewierni (Infieles) (Część 2) - serial, Argentyna 2002, reż. Enrique Estevanez, wyk. Luis brandoni, Valentina Bassi, Bettina O`Connell, Ramiro Blas, (50 min.). 07.15 (Special) To jest życie (Vivir Asi) (Część 2) Dwa etaty - serial, Meksyk 2002, reż. Rafael Gutierrez, wyk. Rebeca Jones, Omar Fierro, Jose Luis Franco, Tania Arredondo, (55 min.). 08.20 (Weekend Gold) Polowanie na milionera (Cazando a un Millonario) (Część 7) - telenowela, Wenezuela / Peru 2001, reż. Aldo Salvini, Antonio Vega, wyk. Diego Bertie, Fabiola Colmenares, Evelyn Santos, Paul Vega, (50 min.). 09.10 (Bad Girls) Niegrzeczne dziewczynki (Girls Behaving Badly) (Część 29) - serial, USA 2002, reż. John Stevens, Barry Poznic, wyk. Shondrella Akesan, Candy Ford, Chelsea Handler, Melissa Howard, (30 min.). 09.35 (Special) To jest życie (Vivir Asi) (Część 3) Wypadek - serial, Meksyk 2002, reż. Vittoria Zarattini, wyk. Monica Dionne, Francisco De La O, Marta Navarro, Alejandro Bichir, (55 min.). 10.35 (First Kiss) W pogoni za szczęściem (Secret Life of Us) (Część 25) - serial, Australia 2002, wyk. Claudia Carvan, Spencer McLaren, David Tredinnick, Deborah Mailman, Samuel Johnson, (55 min.). 11.30 (Weekend Gold) Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 148) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (50 min.). 12.25 (Weekend Gold) Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 149) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (50 min.). 13.25 (Bad Girls) Niegrzeczne dziewczynki (Girls Behaving Badly) (Część 29) - serial, USA 2002, reż. John Stevens, Barry Poznic, wyk. Shondrella Akesan, Candy Ford, Chelsea Handler, Melissa Howard, (25 min.). 13.50 (Movie) Zaraz wracam (Married at Last) film fabularny, Włochy 1997, reż. Vittorio Sindoni, wyk. Nancy Brilli, Rodolfo Lagana, David Riondino, (110 min.). 16.00 Niewolnica Isaura (A Escrava Isaura) (Część 27) telenowela - Brazylia 2004, reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, wyk. Bianca Rinaldi, Rubens de Falco, Leopoldo Pacheco, Theo Becker, (50 min.). 17.00 Niewolnica Isaura (A Escrava Isaura) (Część 28) telenowela - Brazylia 2004, reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, wyk. Bianca Rinaldi, Rubens de Falco, Leopoldo Pacheco, Theo Becker, (50 min.). 18.00 Niewolnica Isaura (A Escrava Isaura) (Część 29) telenowela - Brazylia 2004, reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, wyk. Bianca Rinaldi, Rubens de Falco, Leopoldo Pacheco, Theo Becker, (50 min.). 19.00 Niewolnica Isaura (A Escrava Isaura) (Część 30) telenowela - Brazylia 2004, reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, wyk. Bianca Rinaldi, Rubens de Falco, Leopoldo Pacheco, Theo Becker, (50 min.). 20.00 Niewolnica Isaura (A Escrava Isaura) (Część 31) telenowela - Brazylia 2004, reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, wyk. Bianca Rinaldi, Rubens de Falco, Leopoldo Pacheco, Theo Becker, (50 min.). 21.00 (First Kiss) W pogoni za szczęściem (Secret Life of Us) (Część 25) - serial, Australia 2002, wyk. Claudia Carvan, Spencer McLaren, David Tredinnick, Deborah Mailman, Samuel Johnson, (55 min.). 22.00 (Bad Girls) Niegrzeczne dziewczynki (Girls Behaving Badly) (Część 29) - serial, USA 2002, reż. John Stevens, Barry Poznic, wyk. Shondrella Akesan, Candy Ford, Chelsea Handler, Melissa Howard, (25 min.). 22.30 (Movie) Zaraz wracam (Married at Last) film fabularny, Włochy 1997, reż. Vittorio Sindoni, wyk. Nancy Brilli, Rodolfo Lagana, David Riondino, (110 min.). 00.30 (Specjal) Niewierni (Infieles) (Część 2) - serial, Argentyna 2002, reż. Enrique Estevanez, wyk. Luis brandoni, Valentina Bassi, Bettina O`Connell, Ramiro Blas, (50 min.). 01.20 (Premiere) Żona Lorenza (La Mujer de Lorenzo) (Część 1) - telenowela Peru/Wenezuela 2003, reż. Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk. Guillermo Perez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle, Andrea Montenegro, (55 min.). 02.20 (Premiere) Żona Lorenza (La Mujer de Lorenzo) (Część 2) - telenowela Peru/Wenezuela 2003, reż. Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk. Guillermo Perez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle, Andrea Montenegro, (55 min.). 03.15 (Premiere) Żona Lorenza (La Mujer de Lorenzo) (Część 3) - telenowela Peru/Wenezuela 2003, reż. Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk. Guillermo Perez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle, Andrea Montenegro, (55 min.). 04.10 (Premiere) Żona Lorenza (La Mujer de Lorenzo) (Część 4) - telenowela Peru/Wenezuela 2003, reż. Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk. Guillermo Perez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle, Andrea Montenegro, (55 min.). 05.05 (Premiere) Żona Lorenza (La Mujer de Lorenzo) (Część 5) - telenowela Peru/Wenezuela 2003, reż. Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk. Guillermo Perez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle, Andrea Montenegro, (55 min.). ZigZap 06:00 Jakub Jakub 2: Jakub Jakub i błotna bestia odc. 12 06:25 Gruby pies Mendoza: Jasna strona księżyca odc. 1 06:50 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie: Rycerz, co naprawdę się zwie.../Smoczy król odc. 16 07:00 Maqlatura 07:10 Szał na Amandę odc. 23 07:40 Klub Winx 2: Nieproszony gość odc. 8 08:05 Sabrina odc. 38 08:30 Sabrina odc. 39 08:55 Trollz: Po prostu Szymon odc. 15 09:20 Martin Tajemniczy 2 odc. 1 09:45 Kosmiczni Ścigacze odc. 19 10:10 Wybraniec smoka: Podsycanie ognia odc. 5 10:35 Kod Lyoko odc. 5 11:00 Maqlatura 11:30 Trans sport 12:00 Wielka płyta 12:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 12:35 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów: Kariera Wekslera odc. 41 13:00 6 w pracy 3 odc. 10 13:30 Dziewczyny i miłość: Prawdziwa miłość odc. 26-ost. 14:00 Klinika pod kangurem odc. 11 14:30 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów: Wielki plusk odc. 42 15:00 Maqlatura 15:10 Przymierzalnia - Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia - Bratz odc. 15 15:50 Przymierzalnia - Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia - Lizzie McGuire 3 odc. 16 16:20 Przymierzalnia - Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia - Gwiazda od zaraz 2 odc. 2 16:50 Przymierzalnia - Przymierzalnia 16:55 Martin Tajemniczy 2 odc. 2 17:20 Kosmiczni Ścigacze odc. 20 17:45 Wybraniec smoka odc. 6 18:10 Kod Lyoko odc. 6 18:35 6 w pracy 3 odc. 11 19:00 Maqlatura 19:10 Krewni i znajomi królika 19:35 Lizzie McGuire: Wielka impreza odc. 1 20:00 Klinika pod kangurem odc. 12 20:30 Szał na Amandę odc. 22 4fun TV 06:00 4fun.hits 10:00 Wiadomo - przegląd newsów 11:00 4fun.hits 12:00 Parszywa 13 14:00 Lista Hip-Hop 15:00 4fun.new 16:00 Czat 17:00 Top Tygodnia 18:00 Skręć coś 19:00 4fun'rocks 20:00 The best of Kartony 21:00 4fun.hiphop 22:00 Rockowanie 23:00 4fun'rocks 02:00 4fun'ocka 04:00 4fun.chill Travel Channel 08:00 Globe Trekker 09:00 Globe Trekker 10:00 Best Treks 11:00 Avventura - Journeys in Italian Cuisine 11:30 Avventura - Journeys in Italian Cuisine 12:00 Africa Trek 12:30 Adventures and Experiences 13:00 Earthwalkers 13:30 The Travel Bug 14:00 Globe Trekker 15:00 Carrera Mediterrana 15:30 Carrera Mediterrana 16:00 X-Quest 17:00 The Travel Channel Guide to Qatar 17:30 Mountain Spirit 18:00 Dream Destinations 18:30 The Travel Bug 19:00 Globe Trekker 20:00 Globe Trekker 21:00 Dream Destinations 21:30 Cruising On the Queen Mary 2 22:00 Africa Trek 22:30 Earthwalkers 23:00 Globe Trekker 00:00 Amazing Adventures 01:00 Amazing Adventures TVN 24 06:00 Skrót informacji 06:02 Bezpiecznik 06:30 Skrót informacji, sportowe podsumowanie dnia, prognoza pogody 07:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 07:04 Wydanie drugie poprawione 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 07:45 Bez komentarza 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:40 Portfel 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 09:45 Studio Europa 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 10:30 Kawa na ławę - program B.Rymanowskiego 11:15 Loża prasowa 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:32 Loża prasowa 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 12:45 e-Life 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 14:45 Kronika filmowa TVN24 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 15:40 Automaniak 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 16:10 Inny punkt widzenia 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 17:10 Portfel 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:35 Biznes z każdej strony 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 18:15 e-Life 18:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 18:35 Żadnych granic 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 19:35 Automaniak 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 20:07 Loża prasowa 20:30 Skrót informacji 20:32 Loża prasowa 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:30 Serwis informacyjny 21:35 Firma 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 22:10 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 23:00 Skrót informacji 23:05 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 23:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 23:35 Bilans tygodnia 00:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 00:05 Biznes z każdej strony 00:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 00:35 Loża prasowa 01:30 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 02:00 Skrót informacji, e-Life, prognoza pogody 02:20 Bez komentarza 02:30 Skrót informacji 02:35 Automaniak 03:00 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Firma 04:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 04:05 Multikino 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:35 Wydanie drugie poprawione 05:30 Skrót informacji 05:33 Portfel 05:55 Serwis sportowy TVN Style 06:00 WF 07:00 Mamo już jestem 07:30 No to pięknie 07:45 Polska od kuchni 08:00 Fashion file - to się nosi 08:30 Salon piękności 09:00 Miasto kobiet 10:00 Nigella gryzie 10:30 Magiel towarzyski 11:00 Jak się nie ubierać? 11:30 Salon piękności 12:00 Multikino 12:30 Coś więcej niż cztery ściany 13:00 Telewizja od kuchni 13:30 Mamo już jestem 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Lekcja stylu 15:30 Salon piękności 16:00 Miejski ogrodnik 16:30 Kasia i Tomek 17:00 Maja w ogrodzie 17:30 Kto tu rządzi? 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:00 Nigella gryzie 19:30 Młodsza piękniejsza szczęśliwsza 20:00 Co za tydzień 20:30 Lekcja stylu 21:00 Kto tu rządzi? 22:00 Jak się nie ubierać? 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:30 Seks inspektorzy 00:00 Magiel towarzyski 00:30 Miejski ogrodnik 01:00 Młodsza piękniejsza szczęśliwsza 01:30 Polska od kuchni 01:45 Autostrada 02:00 Telewizja od kuchni 02:30 Mamo już jestem 03:00 Salon piękności 03:30 Miejski ogrodnik 04:00 Magiel towarzyski 04:30 Fashion file - to się nosi Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2006 roku